Kate's life underground
by 907dogtrainer
Summary: Part of 'My Underground Sanctuary City saga' part VII... Not the best title. These are stories with Kate in them, trying to crave out a new life. Multiple stories/glimpse into Kate's life, including her hen night & wedding. Chapter 6 the Wedding is up! I'm going to rate this T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Kate needs to be in more stories or needs more stories of her own. This first story is a little fluff. More stories including the wedding will be added here.**

**If you like a particular chapter please review it.**

**As always I don't own Sanctuary or its characters, so no infringement intended.**

New Praxis was a delicate balance of power. They had decided to make it a republic. Garris had made a name for himself, even though he didn't try to. Not only did his people look to him but many other abnormals did too.

Kate tried her best to both be herself and be a respectable future wife of Garris. This wasn't always easy. Yes, she had helped save the homeland abnormals, but some still saw her as an outsider. That was nothing new to Kate.

Today the market was busier then normal. Kate was proud Garris had let her help pick the location to set up the Markets around town and help be apart of setting up the rules of trade. Kate was just looking for something new and tasty to bring home for dinner later. When a slight pushing match started, a few stalls down. Kate knew the 2 abnormals and that this was just a display of rank. But when they knocked over the next stall's pottery and some broke. She marched over to them. Others were helping clean up the mess but no one was brave enough to say anything.

"How much do they owe you?" Kate asked the man running the stall. She knew him a Luther an abnormal that had 3 stomachs and a husband who had 3 kids. Luther looked away, "No… No problem." Kate was not going to see his hard work. The work he did to feed his family just go. "Well, which one of you wants to pay up?" She put her hands on her hips.

"The surface duller wants to lay down some law. Why don't you make us pay? Well, little girl take your best shot." The larger of the 2 men said standing with his arms wide out. Showing off as his clan was known for. But Kate was learning to use more then just her fist or guns.

Kate put her hand in her pocket. Then turned to Luther palms together, said in a loud voice. For all watching, "Luther, I beg forgiveness for these young boys. They lack honor to pay, so I pay for them. May your house be blessed." With that she looked the 2 up and down and walked back to the stall, she had been looking at.

The 2 hung there heads, she had dishonored them. They wanted to call her back, provoke a fight. But they saw everyone in the market turn their backs on them. They chose to leave without any assistance from the security, that had just should up.

Later that evening Garris came home. He was surprised to find Kate was in his kitchen. "You shouldn't be here with me alone," he said. Kate' kissed him on the cheek, "I have permission, from your aunt. It's hard to get used to me living with her and you living here, by yourself." Garris wrapped his arms around her, "I know, it's strange for you. But it has to do with honor. Which," he kissed her nose. "I hear you have plenty of." Kate turned back to get the food she had been plating up.

"Really, and who's been talking about my honor?" She set the plates on the table, as he sat down. "Oh, maybe that wasn't you. Maybe that was some other Surface duller that put to large members of the Sung clan to shame, in the market." Kate sat down with a glass of wine for her and water for him. "Oh that, nothing I couldn't handle." Kate flashed a smile at him. "That could have been very dangerous. But then I guess so are you." Garris reached his hand out palm up. Kate slipped her hand in it. Garris picked up his fork, "Before we start to eat.." His people always ate their meals with little or no talking. Kate laughed, "Don't worry I bought this in the market. All I did was heat it up." He kissed her hand before letting it go to eat. He loved her dearly, but her cooking was terrible.

Even thought they didn't speak words their eye spoke volumes as they watched each other eating. Garris knew Kate would probably never be accepted by everyone. But they better respect her! She would be his wife soon, and anyone that tried to hurt her. He would take it as an attack on him. As would his clan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Just a wild crazy story I had that involves Helen, Kate and Jessica. I might make reference to this story, when I do the wedding story. I'd like to do more stories with these 3.**

**Oh and of course the guys are in this story too.**

Kate's Wedding was coming up. She wanted Magnus to come out and reassure her. She also had gotten on well with Jess, and knew Jess came from a screwed up family too. She invited Helen and Jess to come to New Praxis for a visit. They brought Nikola, Chris and baby Lizzie for a mini vacation.

The Rebuilding had been going well. Magnus had given them tips on how Europe handled its rebuilding after each of the world wars. There is a main town square area that had been rebuilt and 2 main cross roads, with market places. Kate set everyone up in guest rooms in the resident building for city staff. Nikola said it was a clean 2 star hotel, and hoped for better in the future.

Kate and Garris met everyone after breakfast. Garris took Nikola to look at something that needed fixing. Kate took the others on a walk. She wanted to show Magnus to see a new area that had been opened up by Adam's explosion. The 3 women walked a head and poor Chris was more of a Sherpa. Pushing the baby stroller and carrying her supplies. Kate brought them to a system of small caves and cracks. That different plant life was growing in. They already had people down taking samples and so far everything was harmless. There was a nice clear flat area so Chris spread out a blanket and put Lizzie down for a cat nap. While the women went on looking at the plants. Magnus was asking if the samples had said if they were edible or if they could be used in medicine.

"You know Gina is going to be pissed, when we tell her what she missed." Jess said touching a plant, it was like a sticky rose. "I'll just have to show her on a different trip," Magnus said. Kate told, Magnus she was welcome to take back the finding, they had so far.

Jess saw a glowing light from one of the cracks. Not liking small places, she called Kate and Magnus over. Magnus didn't think it was tights. After all the entire crack was about 3 or 4 feet wide. Then after about 15 feet, it opened into a circle, with phosphorus plants. All the plants glowed yellowish but one, on the far wall it was glowing a fuchsia color. Magnus went straight in with Kate right behind her. Jess took a breath and followed them in.

The cave smelt damp and something Magnus couldn't put her finger on. She got closer to the fuchsia plant. "H, you know bright colored stuff normal means it's dangerous." "Thank you Jess, I've never heard that rule." Magnus said with a sarcastic roll of her eyes. Kate was looking how high the cave seemed to be. While Jess was looking at the rock wall its self. Jess could feel the hairs on the back of her neck start to stand up. The walls seemed to be slimy or sticky. "Ahh Magnus, I don't have a good feeling about this." Kate said now getting a little unnerved by just how many plants were in the cave. Magnus was bent over looking at the plant that was on a ledge about 3 feet off the ground. She stood up and put her hand on her hip. "I'm just looking at it. I don't plan to touch it. Really what has gotten into you 2?" Magnus was getting more then annoyed with her friends.

Just then the fuchsia plant released some spores and all 3 women stumbled back and fell to the ground. The fuchsia plant then extended long tube like tentacles. The other yellowish plants began to sway and glow brighter.

The 3 women woke, they were lying in a cave. It wasn't the same one they had just been in. All of them were rubbing their temples. "Magnus, what was that?" "It was like a puffer mushroom, went off." "Jess really! It was a plant not a mushroom, I've never seen a phosphorus plant like that release spores." Magnus said dusting herself off, why was Jessica being so annoying today. "Wow, pardon the heck out of me. I'll keep my mouth shut." Jess said turning and looked at Kate. Kate had never seen Magnus get so cranky so fast. "Obviously the plant must have had a hallucinogenic property. I'm guessing we are probably still in the cave. It just looks different because our minds think it does." Magnus said felling the wall of the cave. Kate tilted her head, "Does anyone else hear that?" The sound was getting louder, and then they saw it, a 2 foot long millipede. "Bloody Hell, if those are real they're toxic!" "Magnus, time to move I think?" Then there were a dozen more, crawling down the walls. All 3 ran out the cave, the little beasties hot on their trail. On the next turn they fell, when the ground gave way.

Lizzie woke up and was a little fussy. Chris put his book down and checked his watch. "Where could they have gone? Looks like you're going to have make do with a bottle, Sweet pea." Chris dug through the bag and found Lizzie's bottle, and began feeding her.

Magnus woke, her hip felt bruised. Jess was calling for Kate, she was nowhere in sight. "Where's Kate?" "I don't know that's why I was calling her." "Well we need to find her! She could be hurt," Magnus said sharply. "No kidding Sherlock." Jess was getting a little tired of Magnus' sudden mood change. "That's not fun Jess, Watson was Sherlock Holmes." She said her arm crossed in front of her. "I know, I just don't understand why you are all of a sudden being so bitchy." Magnus was about to get in Jess' face. She got toe to toe with Jess, want to grab her by the throat. "Dear Lord, your right. I'm really cross with you and I'm not sure for what reason." Magnus shook her head trying to clear it, "Let's just look for Kate." "Ok… fine, sorry for the Sherlock crack." Jess touched Magnus' arm as they started to walk.

After Lizzie finished her bottle and Chris changed her. He left everything except Lizzie and went looking for them. They had been gone to long and didn't answer when he called out for them. "Let's go see where they got to. Not like there's a mall for Helen and Kate to drag mommy into."

Magnus and Jess came to the end of the cave's tunnel it opened up into a meadow, outside. Jess looked at Helen but wasn't going to say anything, Magnus was still in a grumpy mood. "Ok, now I know we are hallucinating." Magnus said bring her hand up to shield her eyes from the sun. "Is that Nikola," Jess pointed to a figure walking towards them. Her eyes were still trying to adjust to the bright sun light.

Walking across the field of knee high wild flowers, someone looking like Nikola was walking towards them. "Nikola," Magnus called out, he didn't answer. She walked towards him, but he passed her by and walked up to Jess. He was dress funny, for Nikola, he was in blue coveralls. Standing in front of Jess with a big smiling, "Hey good looking." Jess' eye got big and she looked past him to Magnus. Magnus grabbing his arm, "Nikola, were did you come from and what are you wearing?" He looked blankly at her, and then turned back to Jess. He unzipped the coveralls and taking his arms out he ties the sleeve about his waist like a mechanic might. Wearing only a white tank top underneath.

"I got the tractor running. You want 'a go for a ride?" He raised his brows flirty like. "Helen, I've never done drugs. Is this what they call a bad trip?" Magnus felt an arm snake around her waist. When she looked it was Chris. She pushed him away. "Bloody Hell, Christopher what are you doing? Where's Elizabeth?" He came at her again, "What's wrong beautiful?" "Jess, Yes! I hope this is a bad trip!" Jess risked touching Nikola, she felt nothing. "H, feel free to take him out! I don't think they're real!" Magnus laid the fake Chris out cold as Jess screamed. She turned and saw Nikola running off with Jess over his shoulder. Magnus new she couldn't keep up with Nikola but she didn't want to wait for fake Chris to wake up either. So she took off after them at a good pace after Jess.

Chris walked with Lizzie in his arms. When he didn't find them after 10 minutes he got worried. He kept calling for them looking down any little nook or crack. After another 5 minutes he decided to head back. If something did happen to them, he couldn't put little Elizabeth in danger. He needed to go back and get help. He also knew he couldn't full out run with a 4 month old in his arms. So he hurried as quickly has could, for the city.

Kate found herself swimming for all she was worth from a group of abnormal eels. The kind she used to get paid big money back in her bad days. She finally made it to shore pulling herself out of the water and collapse on the beach.

Jess having gotten away from Nikola and was running along the white sandy beach, she saw a wet body in the sand. It looked like it might be Kate, so she ran with renew energy. Boy did she hate running, that's why I ride horses, she thought. Out of breath when she got to the body, and rolled it over, "Kate, is it really you?" Jess could tell it was Kate and she had been scared to death. Kate was breathing ok, so without letting go of Kate's arm. Jess let herself fall down next to her. Trying to catch her breath, "Just don't disappear on me. I have no clue what to do." She said as she felt Kate's hand grab her sleeve.

Chris had been half jogging back to the city. When he was lucky enough to see the Biggie. He told him what might have happened. Biggie couldn't run but offered to care for the baby. "Find Tesla, his vampire senses should be able to find them. The water plant was having power issues." Biggie said with a grut, "Garris said he wanted Nikola to look at it." He told Chris where he would probably find them. "Thanks! I left all her stuff behind, but she should be good." Chris took off at a dead run.

Kate and Jess had picked each other up and were walking up a slight dune like hill. "You mean caveman style?" Jess nodded, "Yeah, I told Helen to knock the fake Chris out and before I knew it I was over his shoulder. Scream for Helen, as she faded in to a dot." "So you got a fake Tesla, Magnus gets a fake Chris, and I get dropped in an ocean of killer eels. Doesn't seem fair." "Hey, I hate running so either way. Running from abnormals, or Nikola I'm not too happy. I'm new to this whole abnormal lifestyle. Does this kind of stuff happen a lot?" Jess teasingly asked Kate.

They finally made it to the top and stopped. "What you've never gone for a walk in a cave, found weird plants and found our self-down the rabbit's hole, in Neverland?" Kate smiled and gave Jess a shove. "No, I did grow up with a clan of Sasquatches in the back 40. But that's as abnormal as my life was. Before, H showed up on my door step." "Yeah, you're going to have to tell me that story again someday. How do you go from? Hi, who are you, too sure I'll raise your kids." Jess started to laugh as they looked around. The grass was only ankle deep and they could see in all directions.

"OK Kate, you're got seniority here. What do we do?" Kate put her hands to her mouth and yelled 'Magnus' 3 times. "What, it was worth a shot." Jess laughed, "OK my turn." She looked at the sun, if it was afternoon. She stood with her back to the sun. "Alright my East Indian, we go this way." "OK, my American Indian, lead on." Kate gave her another playful shove.

Chris was completely out of breath when he found Garris and Nikola. He caught his breath enough to convene the women might be in trouble. Garris grabbed a nearby glider and radio. He told Nikola to take them and have Chris show their last location. Garris would follow after getting a medic or two, and equipment. Just in case they were hurt, or need something to get them out of a hole.

Kate and Jess were sitting under the only tree they had seen, taking a 5 minute break. "Is that Magnus?" A thin dark haired woman was walking towards them. The sun was at her back, so they couldn't make out her face. Jess wouldn't know for sure unless she could touch her. "Kate, unless Helen cut her hair, I don't think that's her." They both started to stand up.

The woman was in a nice crimson tank top, well-fitting cargo pants and hiking boots. She was about Magnus' build and had short slightly wavy dark hair. She walked right passed Kate and up to Jess. "Hi," she said in a very flirty was. Jess looked at Kate, then at the woman. Her head hung down, she took a breath. "Hi, we're look for a woman name Helen. About your build, long dark hair-" Jess backed up as the woman reach out to kiss her. Kate caught the woman's arm, "Whoa, Jess isn't that kind of girl… Are you?" Kate looked at Jess. "No Kate, I like the outies not the innies!" Kate let out a puff of air, trying not to laugh. The woman shook off Kate, "Shy, I just want to hang out and relax." Jess figured the woman was a fake to. "Kate, I assume you know how to put someone down for a nap." Kate got the idea and grabbed the woman, it only took a few seconds. Kate gently laid the woman down and she saw someone else running at them as Kate moved next to Jess. "Shit Jess, friend or foe?" "Language and that's not how my little trick works, thank you."

"Kate! Jess!" Magnus ran up and bent over catching her breath. Magnus saw the woman on the ground, "Charlotte?" Jess and Kate looked at each other and both said "Charlotte?" "What, someone I met, a while ago." Magnus said looking down at the woman. "I really don't want to but I need to make sure." Jess reached out and grabbed Magnus' hand. "Yep, it's you." "Really Jessica, you can see my dreams from another room. But you have to touch my arm to know it's me." "Hey, right now I'm not sure I'm me." "Wait! What? You can see Magnus' dreams?" Jess gave Kate a look that said 'I'll tell you later.' Magnus put her hands on her hips, "Alright, fine! Do you know a little Asian named Will?" Jess rubbed the back of her neck, "Back when I was 19. I might have dated a guy named Will, about this big." She showed the high to be about 5 feet tall. Helen nodded, "That was him."

Biggie had found the spot that Chris had laid out earlier for Lizzie. He was sitting on the blanket with her. "Butler to babysitter, would that be a promotion." Nikola couldn't help getting a dig in at the Big Guy. For once baby Lizzie didn't smile at Nikola. "Tesla, could you focus? They went that way. Do your think and find them?" Biggie grunted. "I'm not Heinrich, but I do know all their scents. Let's see what trouble they've gotten into."

Nikola was able to track them pretty well. About the time he lost their scent, he heard the hum of electricity. Seeing the glowing light Chris tried to bolt into the opening, "Jessica?!" Nikola put his arm out to stop him. "Wait," Nikola picked up a rock and tossed it the opening. It hit an electric shield of some kind. "I know that sound well. Jess, wouldn't like it if I let you get fried." "Thanks, can you see them?" Nikola stepped up on some rocks. "Yes, all 3 of them are there on the ground. There seems to be a bunch of plant, maybe phosphorus plants in there. But I can't tell if this electricity is a wall or the whole cave." He'd have to find out before trying to get them out.

They noticed the one reddish one had 3 long tube like vines coming out of it. As if reaching for the women. Nikola only noticed because of his vampire eyes, the plant seemed to be moving very, very slowly down the wall. Like it was going after them. "That can't be good," he said out loud.

Magnus was trying to make sense of all of this. As they decide to stay under the tree for the moment. Jess couldn't feel anything except a strange kind of desire in the air, she couldn't name. Kate was just happy to not be running or swimming from a former abnormal, she used to hunt for a profit.

There was a loud crack and a flash of red light about 20 feet from the women. Jess who was sitting with her back to the noise stood. Magnus and Kate looked at each other. "Doc, think that's really him?" Jess started pray to herself, "H, is that who I think it is?" She had seen pictures of John Druitt and this looked like him. If he was real he should walk to Magnus. Jess swallowed hard if not 'SHIT'.

"John," Magnus called out. He was in his normal black leather jacket, black pants and even a black button down shirt. With the first few buttons undone. Jess thought all the black looked odd against his pale bald head. "Oh Helen," Jess started to hide the fact her hands were shaking. As she placed a hand on her arm. As she went to stand behind Magnus, like a frighten child. His accent was kind of sex as he made for Jess. "Hello love, care for a ride?" He turning and waving his arm a large motorcycle appeared. Jess moved further behind Magnus. Kate had put herself between them too. "John! Stop this!" Magnus said moving to keep herself between him and Jess. Kate tried to take a swing at him, even knowing it was a bad idea. He flipped her over his shoulder and she landed hard. "Yep, thought that was a bad idea."

"Ahh, I know wrong kind of horse." John said trying to move around Magnus to Jess. Waving his hand again and 2 paint horse with primitive bridles and saddles appear. "No, I'm good ahh… Druitt," Jess said. It was a strange dance. John and Jess were doing almost a box step with Magnus in between them. "Darling, perhaps if I change a bit." Again with just waving his arm, his clothing changed. Kate couldn't believe her eyes as she got up. Druitt was now in only buckskin native legging and loin cloth. His hair was now shoulder length, with a bone breast plate. "If you could give me a head start, H." Jess eyed the horses, she was about to find out if she could still do a rump jump.

"John!" Magnus grabbing his shoulders and turning him to face away from the horses. Jess took of running and placing both hands on the horse butt, jumped. She was able to just land in the saddle. With a kick she was off.

John only smile as he harshly push Magnus to the ground. "The chase," he smiled wickedly and walked over swing himself into the saddle riding off at a relax canter after Jess.

"Bloody Hell, what is going on?" "Doc, can this get any weirder." "I don't think you should've said that, Kate." Magnus pointed to a huge flock of a finch like birds. The group was so large it darkened part of the sky. Kate knew what they were at once. "I'm sorry, OK!" Kate shouted and was off running. The birds didn't bother Magnus but went straight after Kate.

Kate is getting chased by abnormals. Jess seemed like she was being pursued by her (Magnus) ex-lovers. How many lovers had Jess had? If she was also being pursued by Jess' lovers, who would she meet next?


	3. Chapter 3

**I used a different spell check program on this chapter. I hope it turned out alright.**

"SON OF A BITCH!" Nikola shouted as he got zipped again. Not that it hurt him. But it meant it would zip the girls, when they tried to remove them. "Nikola, saying that for the 3rd time doesn't seem to be helping." Chris said as he walked over to pick up the tool he had dropped on the ground.

"Chris, I'm a genius and I can't figure this out. I don't even have Tiny Tim to bounce ideas off of. It isn't just an electric wall it's the whole room. Just picking them off the ground could stop their heart and probably fry their brains." Nikola took the tool from Chris. Garris and 2 medics had arrived 10 minutes ago with the supplies. He had been tearing apart electronic devises to adapt them for his needs. But they hadn't been able to come up with any ideas either. "Nikola, I'm probably not going to be any help but talk this out. How are you trying to get them out?" Nikola tried to explain what he was doing to get the women out. He knew Chris had no idea what he was talking about. But then Chris made a comment, "If you can't physically get them out, and I'm no help. What about Helen? If we at least commutate with them, so they know we're here and working on getting them out. Maybe Helen has an idea , from the inside." Nikola looked at Chris like his brain was exploding with ideas. Chris backed up as Nikola started working on a new approach.

A young man came up on a glider to Garris who was pacing nearby. Sanctuary city 1 had been notified and Henry was on his way. Even though Henry figured 'Vlad won't need his help. By the time he got there.' But just in case, he was on his way.

Jess had rode her horse to a river. While trying to cross the river the horse tossed her and she was sweep down it and over a water fall. She was pulling herself up onto the bank coughing and collapsed. She had nothing left. Magnus or Kate would still have fight left in them, she told herself. But I got nothing, she lay there as if she didn't care if she lived.

A pair of well-polished Victorian boots stood in front of Jess' face. Looking up, she couldn't see the man's face. Just that he had ugly mutton chopps. "You win! I got nothing left!" The man reach down and pick her up. Caring her a short distance to a Victorian 4 poster bed and laying her down on it. "Why do you run, darling? I only want to please you." Jess managed to open her eyes. 'Heaven help me!' It was only a matter of time before he would appear, James Watson. "You want to please me?" She said, fine what the heck, "I need food, something to drink and a nap." A tray appeared with a bowl of stew and fried bread, a glass of water and milk. She tried some, it was amazing, as if her grandmother had made it. "It's good?" He asks, Jess nodded. "I will let you nap. Is there anything else I can do for you? Anything else that would please you?" Jess was tired but had at least the present of mind to ask. "My 2 friends, they probably also need food, drinks and a nap, as well." "It will be done. Now eat and rest. We can interact later." Jess wasn't sure what that meant, but if he was dumb enough to give her a fighting chance. She would take it.

Magnus had just escaped fake Chris again. As she was walking, she saw a grove of trees with a wooden picnic table and Kate was already sitting down eating. "Kate!" Magnus shouted running up to her. "Magnus, this just appeared. It's like all my favorite foods." Magnus saw food she hadn't had for years. She try's a bite and realizes how hungry she was.

Jess was lightly sleeping, a hand started to gently caressing her cheek. At first she thought it was Chris. She opened her eyes to see, nope still in this bizarre dream land with Watson laying next to her in full Victorian style. "Now what," Jess asked not really wanting to know, but feeling better, for the rest. "I just want to make you happy and as relaxed as you can be." He replied in a deep sexy voice. She swallowed, "Why? What's in it for you?" Watson smiled at her, "A new experience." Jess raised an eyebrow, "A new experience? What scaring us to death?" "No... For 2 of you, I was trying to fulfill your desires. The other darker one, it is her guilt that chases her."

Jess didn't know what to say to that. But she tried to clear her head. She had gotten used to using her ability to feel people, and their intent. So she would know how to react. Now she would have to go back to her old tricks. Reading between the lines and body language. "You want a new experience. You want me to be happy and relaxed. How happy and relaxed did you want me?" "Very," he said in a low husky voice, leaning in for a kiss. Jess leaned away. "What can I do to make you more comfortable? A different body or clothes? A different atmosphere, perhaps?" Jess let out a slight whimper, swallowed and tried to think. "What about the others?" "Fear, Lust or Rage is what I crave. Any our all will feed my desire." Jess didn't really want pick any of the 3. But then thought of Chris, Nikola and Garris. They would have found them by now. How could she trick this fake Watson into keeping the girls together? How could she trick him into letting them communicate with the guys? How could she get out of having to physically distracted a guy that was not her husband?

Jess took a deep breath and tried to think about the cheap romance novels her mother read. "Ok, I'll play but if you want me to truly relax then yes, we need to change a few things. And if we do it right you might get rage from my friend." Watson smiled devilishly, "What do you require?"

Jess made him first change his appearance. The mutton chops had to go and black jeans and a black leather vest replaced his clothes. The bed was changes to just a quilts on the ground and a circle of warriors drumming for music. He let her pick the rhythm of the drum beats. After Watson had made all the changes he asked, "You are now more relaxed?" "Getting there," Jess said trying to remain calm as Watson crawled over to her. 'I'm not cheating on Chris. This isn't real. I'm kissing Plant man for all I know,' she told herself. As he began to kiss her, she couldn't help but wondered. Dam was Watson this good of a kisser in real life.

"YES!" Nikola shouted and startled both Chris and Garris who were looking at how close that plant thing was getting to their women. "What? Can you get them out?" Nikola felt a little deflated, "No, but there was a change in the power and It's getting a SOS rhythm. The girls are trying to communicate! I can work with this." Nikola went into high gear tearing apart electronics on the ledge he was using at a table. "Garris, stand there and hold this. Point it at the girls." Nikola handed him a small cone like devise with a wire running back to the rest of Nikola's torn apart things.

Jess was listening to the Drums, they were off beat. Nikola or someone must be replying. But the only Morse code she knew was S.O.S. She tapped Watson on his shoulder. He came up for air, "You like this, but you are not completely relaxed." Jess shook her head, dam he was a good kisser. 'Think woman, think' she told herself. "The drums, I need more than just the drums." "Anything," he caressed her face. "Chime or flute of some kind." Another native joined the 4 men drumming, but he had a wooden native flute. "He will play like the others, whatever you can think. He will play, for you." "Perfect," she smiled at him.

Watson smiled back and began to lean in. His right hand on the hem of Jess' shirt. "Wait! Wait, now would be a good time to bring my friend. The one we call Helen Magnus here." He looked at her skeptically, "Why bring her here? Why now?" "Jealousy and rage, Watson was her man. To see us, like this will make her mad. I can help make her madder by taunting her." "Are you sure?" "Oh yes, I need Helen to see this now." Heaven help me.

Magnus and Kate had fallen asleep with their heads on the table. When the ground started to tremble and shake. "Now what?" Kate asked jumping back from the table. The ground started to split and Magnus fell down the opening. Kate screamed "Magnus!" But it was no use, Kate laid on the ground looking down the sinkhole. Magnus was nowhere in sight.

Magnus landed with a thud that knocked the wind out of her. She thought she must really be losing it when she heard native drums and a flute. They weren't playing very good harmony. 'I must have really hit my head.' She got up and dusted herself off. Helen saw something she never thought in her wildest dreams or nightmares, something beyond words. There on a bunch quilts laying oddly was Watson in some nice black pants. But from the sounds of it he had someone, under him. 'Please don't be Jess.' Magnus though as she charged over to help, "Jessica!?"

Watson and Jess pulled apart, their lips puffy and swollen, from kissing. "Jessica?" Helen asked, seeing she wasn't trying to fight him off. "Oh Helen, little busy. Can you come back in like an hour, maybe two." This couldn't possible be the real, Jess. She could never, would never... Magnus couldn't believe it Jess took Watson's face in her hands and brought it back to hers lips. "Don't be ridiculous! What the Hell is going on?" Magnus approached them, but was met by two more warriors who appeared out of nowhere. "Jessica!?" She shouted again.

Jess felt Watson smile as he broke their kiss and whispered, "You were right. She is very angry." "Told you," she whispered back. This could get tricky. How to commutate with Helen, keep her mad, keep Watson (or whatever he was) distracted and then figure how to get Kate here. "Helen, go play the drums with grandpa. Would you! They seem to be dancing to a different beat."

"What!? I'm not going to engaging in this! Do you know who that is!?" Jess lifted her head again, "NO, do you?" Jess jerked her head towards the drummers. "Those Navajo wind talkers are off beat. Go help them, I've got a little too much on my plate, here."

Helen's eye narrowed as she could clear see Watson's hand under Jess' shirt. She thought about storming off, when it hit her. Harold, Jess' grandfather was Choctaw not Navajo. Then she heard the drums they weren't playing a song. They were beating out an SOS, in Morse code. Then there was something else. "Fine, I'll go help Grandpa." She saw Jess give her a thumbs up and then the finger (F*ck you). Magnus didn't know what to make of that, but stomped over to the drummers.

Nikola got a message Magnus drummed out. They were stuck in a dream like world, and couldn't get out. Only using Morse code was difficult to exchange ideas. But somehow they managed, to figure a way to disrupt the field. But he would need help, from the inside.

Helen walked over to Watson and Jess, but was stopped by there native guards. "Is that beat more to your liking?" She tried to sound pissed, which she was a little. "I didn't think our little vacation would end up with us in a shit storm." As Watson's mouth was busy on her neck, Jess turned her head, "What?" Watson now had his vest off. Jess' button down shirt was wide open and she had her leg hooked around his. Jess motioned with her left hand to continue talking. "Well, at least it's not storming and at least Kate's not here to see this!" Jess gave her the Ok sign and then flipped her off again. "Good to know, now piss off." Magnus thought as she walked back to the drummers. 'We are really going to have to work on our signals.'

Jess took Watson's hand and brought it to her lips kissing them as he nuzzled her neck. "Hear that, she would hate for Kate to see us. That would make her both embarrassed and angry. And I could go for a little light thunderstorm to enhance the mood." He lifted himself on his elbows. "I can bring the other one. But I do not know what a thunderstorm is. This would make you lose control and be more lustful?" "Lose control, that what you want? Let me show you what happens when this Thunder Rolls and the lightening starts to crash!"

A moment later Helen saw Kate arrive the same way she had. Hitting the ground Helen went over and picked her up. She spoke loud enough for the fake Watson to hear. "Kate, Jessica is busy, you better come with me but don't look over there!"

Kate didn't know what was going on, but she looked over to the lovers being guarded. It took a minute for it to register, "Holy Crap Magnus that Jess!" "I said don't look. It's bad enough I'm forced to be here." Helen looked over Jess gave her another thumbs up.

Just then there a small lighten bolt that went across the sky. Followed by a low rumble of thunder. "Great, just great!" Helen said, and whispered what had happened into Kate's ear before sending her message to Nikola. That he could proceed with the plan. Helen began to mentally count to 90.

"Chris, come here! They're almost ready!" Chris walked over. Nikola told him to touch the 2 wires together, on his command. Garris had to hold the cone like thing and might he might get a shock but he had to hold it until Nikola could slice the plant thing's tentacles. He told the 2 medics that had been standing in the back ground to be ready. This wouldn't hurt Nikola, but he still wasn't sure about the girls. Nikola vamped out and did a side to side neck crack. "NOW!" Nikola shouted and as soon as Chris had active the device and sparks few. Nikola was forcing his way into the crack/cavern, being shocked the whole time.

Helen was counting to try and match Nikola's timing. "Jessica, NOW!" Jess shoved Watson off of her and sent a huge bolt of lightning to hit him. As she scrabbled to her feet and got to Helen and Kate.

It had worked, the men grabbed, the 3 women carrying out and into the walking trail they had been on. Helen opened her eye's trying to focus, "Nikola, is it you?" "Garris?" Kate asked as the medics looked her over. "Jess wake up! Jessica, beautiful, love wake up!" The medics push Chris out of the way. Helen was not in the best of shape, but she made her way to Jess. She was breathing very shallow, "We need to get her back." Helen said. Chris immediately picked her up. Nikola still had the tentacle in his hand which he tossed on the ground. Helen said to save them she might need them to help Jess.

Once back at Praxis after some fluids and minerals there was nothing wrong with Jess. Helen couldn't understand all test were normal. But Jess was not waking up.

While Helen and Nikola went to study tentacles of the plant, Chris stayed by Jess holding her hand. Biggie came in the hospital ward carrying Lizzie. "Any change," he grunted. Kate was standing outside Jess' room, looking as if she'd been crying, "No, Magnus says there's no reason she shouldn't be awake." He grunted, "Let's give her a reason to wake up them." Kate followed him in the room. Jess was lying with her head elevated a little. "Christopher, can I?" He motion to put Lizzie in the bed with Jess. Chris wiped the last few tears he'd cried away, and nodded. "You need to wake up now, Elizabeth needs her mother," he grunted again. Then gently placed the baby on Jessica's chest.

Lizzie started to fuss, and Chris went to reach for her. But Biggie put his arm out to stop him. Lizzie fussed more, and then Jess' right arm went around Lizzie. Everyone held their breath, except Kate. She ran out of the room to the intercom to call Magnus. Jess moaned and opened her eyes. She started to lean over and Chris grabbed Lizzie as Jess throw up over the side of the bed.

Helen and Nikola came running in as Chris started cleaning up the floor. Jess was sitting up looking pale. She was waiting for Helen to give her the ok to feed the baby. Helen asked everyone leave the room except Kate.

"Well, that was interesting. The Navajo wind talker was an interesting clue." Helen said pulling up a chair next to Jess. "I know I missed a lot, but weren't you making out with-" "Hey, not in front of the baby." Jess said with a half smile. Her emotions were all over the place and Lizzie gave her an excuse to not talk about it.

"Apparently, it was a plant with tentacles, not a person." Jess said like the conversation was over. "Oh no, first Bloody Hell! Second, we need to work on your hand signals. And thirdly Bloody Hell!" Helen gave Jess' leg a shove. "You seemed to be really doing your part, to distract that Plant." Kate grinded from ear to ear. "I already told you it said it want to experience Fear, Lust and Rage. I had to get Helen to use Morse code but stay mad. While I tried to convince plant man, that I was into him."

Kate had to ask, "Why Watson? I mean how many different guys or people came after you?" "Well, I only had Chris and or Asian boyfriend," Helen smirked. "Sorry I haven't been around as long as you have. I had what, the one chick and like 5 guys. Fake Watson just caught me when I wanted to give up. You 2 probably could have kept fighting, but I was spent. Then when I figured I could get us all some food and rest. I just went with it." Kate stood up and gave Jess a shoulder hug. "Hey, I'm glad you both figured it out. And that we are back to our abnormal lives." She laughed as she headed for the door. "I am off to get some real food. The kid isn't the only one who's hungry."

Helen took Lizzie from Jess to burp her. As Jess put herself back together. There was an uncomfortable silence when Jess asked her. "Are we... ok?" Helen forced a smile, "Don't be ridiculous. Of course we are. Like you said it was a fake plant Watson." Helen could tell Jess wasn't convinced. "H, we've been friends to long. Let's just have it out and be done with it." Helen smiled a real smile this time. "You were brilliant! You figured out what you could do and what you couldn't. You found away to get me where I needed to be to communicate with Nikola." "But James Watson," Jess said looking ashamed. "James had other lovers then me. He was a good looking man and a brilliant kisser." Jess turned a little red and looked down. "Are you alright? I know you, all you did was kiss and... some heavy petting. You should feel bad." "Buut I do… I… I" Jess couldn't finish the sentence.

Helen looked at her, "I see. Your feel bad because part of you enjoyed it?" "Kind of. I shouldn't feel good about doing something bad. Like making a gorgeous woman like you jealous. Or being kissed by a really good kisser, who's not my husband." Helen stood and placed a kiss on Jess' forehead. "I think this jealous woman will take her goddaughter for a while. So her mom can enjoy her gorgeous husband. And he can take her back to their room. For a well-earned cuddle." "What do I tell Chris?" "Tell him the truth. Just when you were ready to give up. You dug deep and had a battle of wits, with a plant version of Sherlock Holmes." Helen winked and walked out. She was hungry and tired and couldn't wait to get some sleep.

**Epilog:**

As Helen walked passed Chris she grabbed his arm. "She mentally and physically wore out. She's not going to want to talk. Just hold her, she needs a reassuring cuddle. I'll give you two hours. Then I'm send the little one back to you. Godmother needs some cuddles from her guy too." She couldn't help but give him a little pat on the butt, as she walked on.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kate had mad skills! Cooking is not one of them and she knows it.** **Just a very short piece. Of Kate's day to day life.**

With Kate's wedding only 6 weeks away. She had been trying to acquire new skills. She could fight, shot, kiss and well she had many skills. But part of her thought about her mom and her mom's cooking. The way she made a house a home, she wanted those skills too.

She had been secretly trying to learn to cook and how to decorate. Those thinking she felt a wife a mother should know. (After all her mom those were her mom's mad skills.) Mixing both her style with Garris wasn't hard. She found her favorite traditional deserts went well with Garris favorite main courses. Only problem was cooking them.

It was the middle of the afternoon, and Garris' Aunt was off busy somewhere. Kate was trying to make a kind of soufflé. As the kitchen started to fill with smoke, Kate heard a familiar laugh, "Well, don't just laugh. Open a window Big Guy!" Kate put the ruin food, still in the pan, in the sink.

The Big Guy left his walking stick in the usual spot and opened a window. Trying not to laugh as Kate sat at the table in defeated. "Kate, so this is where you've been hiding for the last week." "Give me a break, ok. I'm getting married and I know, Garris knows I can't cook. Doesn't mean I don't want to try. Aren't you the one always telling me to improve myself?" The Big Guy sat down next to her. "Kate, if you wanted to learn to cook. Why not just ask?" He gave her a gentler head slap. "I don't know. Maybe I want to surprise you too?" He grunted, "You always surprise me." He stood up with a little difficulty and looked around. "Let's clean this up and try something a little more basic." Kate nodded, "Thanks Big Guy." She got up and hugged him, "I'm glad your here." He just grunted and then gave her another head slap as they started to clean up her mess.


	5. Chapter 5

**Kate's Wedding Weekend is finally here! I had fun coming up with a wedding that would be normal but also very different.**

**Please read and review**

Helen, Jess and baby Lizzie were having a swim with Sally and the kids. Jess was busying trying to school the kids in water version of basketball. While Helen and Sally were busy giving Lizzie her 3rd swimming lesson.

"I hope you all have suits on," Kate said as she put her bag down. "Kate!" Helen handed Lizzie off to Sally and swam over to the edge. "You should have said you were coming earlier. We weren't expecting you until lunch time."

In a voice to loud, "She shoots, she scores!" Kate could see Jess hadn't noticed her yet. "Hey, feral girl!" She shouted at Jess, who waved. "Feral girl? You better be nice, you're your not getting your present." Jess let the kids play on, as she swam over to the side as well. "Did you bring a suit? Not all of us like to go all natural like H here. But it's your body, if you want to." Kate laughed, "Sally, it's great to be here again and see the kids playing." Sally smiled, lying on her back with Lizzie riding on her stomach. Sally swam over and reached out in her mind to Kate, _"You seem nervous. Maybe a swim later would be good for you." _Kate smiled, "Maybe, I'm here for 2 days. Part of Garris customs, the bride spends her last days of freedom with her family. Jess here said she's got a surprise for me." Helen splash Jess, "Blood cheek, you didn't tell me about this."

Helen told Kate to go pick a room out up in their unit and they would be right behind her. Why did Jess and Kate plan and not told her. She knew Kate longer and knew more Indian customs then Jess did. Jess was always full of surprises.

Helen came up to the room with Lizzie. Luckily the robe she was thick, as she was swimming naked. Helen took Lizzie in the shower for a brief rince but the handed her off to Kate, to dry and dress her. "Magnus, not that it's my business. But Jess doesn't seem the type be comfortable with you going skinny dipping." "She's not, now her grandmother was a free spirt. We swam in the pond at the farm, more than once, oh natural." "I know, I've never gone skinny dippying with a woman. But I think it's funny that she doesn't seem uncomfortable swimming with you… not having a suit on."

Helen now wrapped in a towel, walked to her closet. "Well, the first time she saw me naked from the waist up. Was because I had was hurt. I had taken a bad fall, nothing bad just bruised bones. But she had me take my top and bra off so she could put some of Daisy's cream on me. Worked great," Helen confessed as she grabbed her clothes and stepped behind a privacy screen to dress.

"You said the first time. Do I even want to know, how many times there were?" Kate asked bouncing Lizzie on her knee. "Probably not," Helen replied with a laugh, coming out dressed in tan slacks and a white blouse. "Here, she should be ready for a bottle and a nap."

Kate had just started to give Lizzie her bottle when Jess came in. She seemed overly cheerful. She just went straight to her room to clean up. She came out much like Kate was dressed, fade black jeans and a t-shirt.

"So what's this surprise you have for me," Kate asked as Helen took Lizzie and put her in her corner playpen, for a nap. She was out like a light. "Let's just say after dinner, I hope you like Indian music." Jess made a Bollywood type dance. "As long as it's east Indian, and not a group of men beating a drum." Kate tossed a pillow at her. "So do I take it, there is a party planned somewhere?" "Yes H, I have commandeered a room in the rotunda and it's a hen do. No Blokes, aloud!" "Drinks?" Kate asked with a smile. "Defiantly," Jess said dropping on the couch next to her. Helen made a face, "For those who can drink." "That right you're what 6 or 7 weeks pregnant now?" "6 and ½ weeks and the joy of not drinking starts again." Jess hung her head in disappointment.

Helen and Chris made some Indian food for dinner. They crammed everyone into the unit. Little Lizzie and Alister had their play pens next to each other in the corner. So they won't miss out on any of the laugher. After dinner all the ladies disappeared after putting on some fun dancing clothes. Kate teased Jess, "Don't you ever wear a dress?" "Yes, at my wedding and after about month 7 of being pregnant."

They got down to the room to find it was decorated with flower petals and all manner of Indian designs. Jess had gotten Greg's girlfriend to get some of the Emule women to learn some Indian dances. The room was filled with laughing, music, dancing and to Helen's surprise Ashley was even there.

It had taken a lot of work but Jess had gotten Cricket to walk Ashley down to the room. Ashley was happy to be part of something for once. Without everyone having to bring the party or part of the party to her.

"Jess, this has been amazing. But would it be ok if we go, it's 3 in the morning." Kate shouted above the music. "I thought you'd never ask, I'm getting to old for this." Jess got up on a chair and thanked everyone on Kate's behalf. She said the sad little humans needed to sleep, but the Emule were welcome to keep the party going. There was a great cheer and Helen, Kate, Abby and Erika headed out. While Jess walked Ashley back to Ward 2.

"Jess, that was so cool of you to do that for Kate. She seemed to have a really good time. And it was great to see all the different abnormals celebrating together." "It was, wasn't it? You know the renewal dance for the Emule people is coming up. I think Greg is going to make it official with Kamiah." "No way, that means they will be married for a year until the next renewal dance." "Yep, now if I can only figure out how to get your mom to go with Nikola." Jess said with a thoughtful look in her eyes. "Good luck with that, mom seems pretty guns shy about making a commitment. Even if it's only for a year." They reached the ward door and Jess saw her inside handing Ashley controller over to the floorwalker. "Well, help me come up with something then." Jess gave her a kiss goodnight and went to put her tired self to bed.

The next morning even Helen slept in a little. After everyone had left the unit except Greg who was now on Emule time. Which meant he had just gone to bed. It was just Kate, Jess and Lizzie. Kate was trying to drink the water, Jess kept pushing on her, to rehydrate.

"So, what trouble can we get up to while everyone is off working?" Kate joked. Her head only slightly throbbing, now. "What would you like? We could walk the grounds or go people watching in the rotunda?" "Or we could stay here until after lunch." Kate said rubbing her temples. "Or we can do that, here take her for a minute I'll get the picture I told you about." Jess handed or Lizzie and disappeared into her room. As came out with a 4x6 silver famed photo. It was black and white showing her Grandmother and Helen with a nice elk buck they had shot.

Jess moved Lizzies play pen to where she could sit on the sofa with Kate but still see her. She handed the picture to Kate and took Lizzie and put her in the pen. "So this was you grandma and Magnus back in the day, cool." Jess plopped on the sofa next to Kate. "Yep, I always loved that picture, but never knew who it was. Other then Grandma's friend H, who sent post cards from all over the world."

"I gotta say, if some chick with kids showed up on my steps after just burying my grandma. Saying I here for a visit. I don't think I would've been as nice as you." Kate handed the picture back. Jess traced the picture lovingly. "My Grandma was my whole world. She raised me when my mom… well my mom…" "Crapped out, no offence." "No Kate, you're right mom did crap out on me and my little brother. When we went underground, my brother was still doing ok on probation. But mom was back in jail, for violating her's." There was a companionable silence for a while.

"So, when you got married. I mean, did anyone give you away? You said it was a small wedding." Jess put her feet up on the table with Kate's. "No one gave me away. We had it in my neighbor's barn and then, they watched the kids. While Chris and I went to Oregon for a 3 day honeymoon. But you know how it is. At that point other then the kids and my Sasquatches. I didn't feel like I had any family. Actually, if Helen hadn't of come in my life with the kids. I never would have meet Chris. I only stopped in his Taekwondo place because I was looking for the kids." "Yeah, if I hadn't been with the Sanctuary, I never would have meet Garris." Jess elbowed her, "That's right, you gave all that grief about how Helen and I became friends. How do you go from: contractor for the highest bidder to sure I'd love to hang out and be a good guy?" Kate laid her head back, "Like you said, no family. The Sanctuary had that family feel and I wanted that more then money, I guess." "So here we are, with our little abnormal family. You're marring an abnormal and it turns out. I and the women in my family are abnormals." "Ain't life a kick in the head?"

After lunch Jess took Kate down to the workshop Greg had outside. It was the size of a double wide garage he built to house his forge and building supplies. He tried working in a special shop Helen set up for him. But he said he couldn't get used to working indoors.

"So your big secret is in her," Kate said as they went inside. "Well, besides me not being up for a half day of traveling each way and a 2 day wedding. This is the other reason I can't come to your wedding." They walked past a nice looking bird care to a storage room storage room. There was a nice small cage with 2 white doves in it. "How did you get these?" Kate said looking at the young doves. Jess made a 'no no' sign to Lizzie when she wanted to reach for them. "I had them snuck in as a surprise. I lied and said they were for the wedding. But really they are for.." "Vlad, he's going to freak!" Kate said as they started to coo. "I miss not having pets. A dog or cat right now seems silly. But this way that cool cage out there." She pointed to the one they passed. "Can sit in the living room and we can all enjoy them, especially Nikola." They walked out of the room, "So while everyone is at the wedding. You're going to set that up in the apartment." "Living unit, but yes." "That's another weird relationship you have. You and Vlad are thick as thieves." "Says the girl who's BFF is a big hairy Sasquatch." They laughed and Jess walked Kate around the grounds some more.

They all ate a light Dinner and headed out for a fun new surprise Chris had set up outside, built of course by Greg, from Jess' design. Chris was leading the way pushing Lizzie's stroller. "Why didn't Chris just set this game up on the walking lawn? Why is it over here?" Helen asked as they made there way to the spot Jess would sometime shoot her bow. "This is way," Jess smiled and pointed to the 3 new targets. They were large and round, like a giant dart board that was white and purple. There was a locked storage shed. When Chris opened it, they saw a wide range of throwing objects.

"Greg finished these 2 weeks ago but I want to save the first time use for Kate." Jess said waving her hand for Kate to pick her weapons of choice. Kate thought this was so cool, but didn't show it as first. She walked over, "So we're going to play a kick ass version of darts?" Jess looked worried for a minute, like her idea landed flat. Kate smiled and pushed her out of the way, "I'm telling you, if you've got throwing knives. You people are toast." Jess smile as Helen just shook her head. Jess would never stop surprising her. Nikola strolled up next, "I can work with that." "Hey, no cheating Vlad and using your magnet powers," Henry said. Everyone was having a good time. "Wait… Jess, you haven't tried. What you no good?" Kate teased. Greg and Gina smiled at each other. "It's been a while, Kate but I'll give it a go." "Magnus, you won most of the games you played. You play against her," Will said when no one volunteer to play against Jess. It seemed logical to him. How was he supposed to know Jess was a rock star. Helen made a face as she picked her weapons. Greg went down and changed the two targets to that of a bear but it also had 2 smaller target on either side of it's head for higher scores. Helen grabbed a ying yang type throwing star, "When was the last time you've thrown a tomahawk?" Helen already knew the weapon Jess would choose. "About 3 months, when I first asked Greg to make this." Helen made her shots, all were good. 2 shoots to the chest for 10 points each and 1 shot to the small target for 15 points. Helen reminded Jess because of her weapon size. Where the blade went in, is where her point counted.

Jess took her 3 tomahawks and checked them for balanced. No one but Helen, Chris and the kids knew how good Jess was with a tomahawk. Jess's first shot was to the small target and it was just legal for 15 points. Kate was about to lose her mind. Indian girl might have some mad unknown skills. Helen looked worried, not that Jess looked at her. The twins were loving everyone reaction. Jess let out a deep breath and 10 point shot to the bear. Kate loved the look Jess gave Helen. Would Jess go for a tie or the win. Helen knew if there's one thing Jess was very competitive about it was archery and throwing. Jess aimed for the other small target. As soon as the axe was out of her hand she shook her head. The tip went in over the line, 5 points. "Still got it," Helen said patting Jess on the back. "Yeah, but you beat me." "Give it another hundred years. You'll get there," she teased. Helen and Jess sat with babies as everyone played one more game. They had a small crowd of abnormals watching. Wanting to know if this would be available for all to use. Jess assured them, after some safety issues were worked out. Yes, this was meant for the whole city to be able to use.

Kate and the others packed up to leave for the wedding. Only Erika, Gina, Jess and the babies stayed behind. Kate made Jess promise to record Vlad's, reaction to his surprise. And thanked her for understand, what she was going through without her mother or brother being at her wedding. Jess had written an email to her brother with a picture of Lizzie at a month old. She at least wanted them to know she was happy and had a baby. She told Kate, she should consider do the same. She should send a wedding photo to her mom and brother. So they knew she was safe, happy and carving herself a new life.

**Kate and Jess have a similar back round when it comes to a messed up family. So I feel that they would be the type of people that would have become natural friends. Also the fact that they became friends with Helen in a very odd way. Makes the 3 of them fun to write.**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Wedding**

The rail system didn't go all the way to Praxis by design. Helen had wanted to keep her Sanctuary a secret, but it made visiting Praxis a bit more work. When the Tube-way ended, there was a trail. When it was known someone was coming. A glider truck was sent. The truck was a large open vehicle similar to an army truck with the soft pull back tops. Except these were lower to the ground and glided on the air like a hoover craft.

They were met by 3 members of Garris' clan. They loaded everyone and there things on board and headed for the city. It took about 30 minutes on the glider. So it wasn't really all that long of a trip. But Kate was nervous and just wanted to get back to the house.

When they arrived at the house the woman that met them had a few words with Aunt Z (Kate couldn't pronounce her soon to be aunt's name so she called her Z. Zaadabibide, didn't seem to mind.) The she them directed the two men on which rooms to bring everyone's things.

Aunt Z greeted Kate lovingly with a hug, "You seem happier, this is good." "You clearly were right… I did need to get away. But now I'm getting nervous again." "Tomorrow you will walk over hot coals and trust me. All your nerves will be forgotten. Now Kate, take everyone out to the garden. Then we will bring them refreshments." Helen spoke up, "Could I help?" "You are Helen of Magnus?" Aunt Z asked with a raised eyebrow. "Just Helen will do." "Then yes you may assistance Kate."

Everyone squeezed into the garden. It was nice but the large table took up a lot of room. Aunt Z, Kate and Helen brought out drinks and many different finger foods, some Indian and some Herusans.

As everyone was eating Aunt Z explained what would be excepted of them at the wedding. Kate had asked Helen to be her attendant. Garris was having a clan member be his attendant. The attendant had two important jobs. 1) To make sure they did not see their mate before the ceremony. 2) To clean their feet after they walked the path to marriage.

As for everyone else they were to wear something White, Blue or Green. The ceremony would last about 30 minutes after which the party started. Many of the Indian and Herusans ways were similar, but not all. Kate had wanted two things. 1) To wear a somewhat traditional red dress. 2) To have a wedding cake. The Big Gut was proud to make her a 3 layer cake. It would be French Vanilla, white icing with red and blue flowers. He promised to make a large cake too. So there would be enough for the post dinner party.

Aunt Z sent the men to see if they could help with the setting up for the event, mainly it was to just get them out of the house. Will and Nikola were less then pleased because they were not married to their women. They would have to sleep separate from them. Nikola tried to say the last time they were in Praxis they had shared a room. But Aunt Z was not having it. In the city housing was one thing but in the house of a Herusans, absolute not. Aunt Z was a sturdy 5'5" and when she looked at you with those cat like eyes. It was clear she was the boss of this house, at least until after the Wedding. Then Kate would be conceited the 'Alpha Female' of the house. But to keep Garris in a state of honor, with his clan. Would probably have to follow the same rules, about sleeping arrangements.

As Helen and Abby looked over Kate's beautiful dress, Helen asked more about her roll in the wedding. "When and why am I supposed to clean your feet?" Kate sat on her bed, "Ok ya see, the ceremony is short. But the guy has to walk 12 feet cross broken glass and pottery. To show how cut up he would be or that he would do anything to be with his female. I have to walk across 12 feet of burning coals. To show how my heart burns for him or that I'd do anything to be with my man." Abby's mouth was wide open, "You're kidding right?" Kate shook her head, "Nope, at the end of the pathway is a chair. Our attendants clean and wrap our feet with ointment and special socks." "Really, are you up for that?" Helen asked. Abby jumped in with, "What happens if you don't make it all the way down the path?"

"I have to make it! If I don't we can't get married." Kate said answering both questions at the same time. Abby smirked, "Dam, what happens if you want a divorce?" "That's day two. The day after the wedding there is a 10 minute ceremony that we'll have. If after our wedding night we decide we don't want to be married. We walk back down the wedding path of glass or coals. But if we both want to stay married them we walk down a special rug they lay between the two paths." Helen had been to many wedding in many counties, but this was defiantly a first.

Abby couldn't help but ask Kate if her a Garris had be intamet yet. Which Kate said no, and it was nice to build a relationship first. Not to feel the normal pressure of when should I sleep with a guy. Garris had wanted to have their wedding sooner. But with everything going now, they had to wait. Kate said she was really nervous, but couldn't wait.

Waiting for the wedding to start at Noon was never racking. But it came as Will, Abby, Greg, Henry and Nikola all found their seats. Near Biggie who was sitting near the outside of the row to not block anyone's view. There were about 40 seats in the front. It was standing room only in the back of the Pavilion. Abby thought there must be like 300 people here. It looked like the bride would enter to the right and the groom from the left.

The Pavilion was decorated with candles and flowers. Most of the decorations inside were Red and Blue. The outside where the post wedding party was set up was Blue and Green. There were quite a few Drums of all shapes and sizes, with a few chime and cymbal like instruments too.

Some parts of the wedding no one could understand, because the words were obviously in Herusans. So Abby gave the run down to everyone of what Kate had told them last evening.

When the Priest for lack of a better word asked if the men were ready. The men of the clan roared like lions. The Priest then asked if the women were ready. Aunt Z and a few women in the clan made a similar roar. Garris was wearing royal blue pants and a long button down shirt. Kate's dress was beautiful, it was Red with Gold trim. The top was short and showed her stomach. The sleeves came to her elbow, and the skirt touched the ground. She had one sheer wrap that went over her one shoulder to shield her bare stomach, from view. Another flowing sheer head scarf and a beaded necklace and forehead piece. Abby thought she looked like a princess.

Garris walked down his wedding path slowly, but still cut himself a few times. Helen help Kate gather her dress up, so it wouldn't singe the bottom. Kate looked a Garris, who was sitting while his attendant cleaned his feet. Garris was looking straight at her. She hadn't seen him in almost a week. That must be why they don't let you see each other. Walking over hot coals so she could get to her man. Didn't seem so scary, when he looked at her like that. Kate quickly made her way across the coals. Which earner her some female roaring with laugher. After they pledge their love and lives to each other the party was on!

It was like across between and disco and a rave gone mad. The music was loud and everyone was dancing wildly. Helen, Abby and Biggie had been the only ones to tear up at the wedding.

Will seemed to think the whole thing was crazy. "I don't know about you Henry. But I'm glad I won't be doing that anytime soon." Will shouts to Henry over the music. "What walk over broken stuff or get married?" "No way I'd walk over broken glass. And as far as marriage… I'm just not sure about the whole thing." "I don't know Dude, Kate and Garris look really happy! For having their feet all wrapped up." Will pointed over to Helen and Nikola, "Yeah, but then you got those two. They're never going to get married. They'll just have fun until Nikola gets bored and leaves." "Well, Erika's probably planning our wedding right now with Gina a Jess. I'm hoping for something small, but she can have what ever she wants. The weddings more for the bride anyways." "You got that right," Will says taking a drink.

Abby had walked up behind them and had heard most of their conversation. Not that she was ease dropping, she had been watch everyone dancing. Greg bumped into her as she turned to leave before Will and Henry realized she'd heard them. "Abby, I'm sorry, this place is crazy! I wonder how many are staying for dinner?" Will and Henry turned at the sound of Greg's voice. Abby took Greg's drink and handed it to Will. "Come on Greg, I want to dance." Abby took him by the wrist and pushed her way between Will and Henry. "Dude, riddle me this? How much of that do you think she heard? Cause she looks pissed!" Will didn't plan to worry. They had already been bickering for a few weeks now.

Only the Clan members and Kate's guest sat down for the dinner and more drinking. Magnus had never seen abnormals hold liquor like Nikola before, but the Herusans were doing well. She was seated next to Kate and Garris as her attended even though her duties were done for the day. After dinner it was expected that the happy couple would go of the bachelor's pad for the evening and won't be seen again until the final ceremony at Noon the next day.

Magnus sat looking at everyone enjoying themselves, expect for Will and Abby. They seem to be bickering even when they weren't talking. Nikola was on the other hand very quiet. Other then enjoy the different types of wine. "Nikola, you've been very quiet. Is there to much noise for your vampire ears?" She playfully touched his ear. He half smiled at her, "No, just thinking about the order of life." He swirled his glass trying to pretend to be admiring the taste. "Very Well, care to share your thoughts?" "If we were sharing a bed tonight maybe," he's filtering lacked conviction. She had seen Nikola flirt with her even when they were in a life and death scenario. This was different it lacked confidence and was melancholy. "Well, then maybe when we get home you might fill me in on your theories or findings." Nikola took another sip, "Perhaps." Nikola didn't need to eat but had picked out a few pieces of fruit. Which he now decided to eat. Magnus decided to let it go.

Magnus and Abby helped Aunt Z back to the house around 1am. Not that she was drunk, just tired. The boys stayed for another hour.

"So Vlad, you've been quite. You and the Doc fighting too?" Henry asked hopping up on a stone pillar, next to Chris. "No Heinrich, we aren't fighting. Just thinking about the ceremony tomorrow. Where the new love birds decide whether they are compatible." Chris almost sip out the drink, Will had just brought over. "Compatible? I think it's more of a, did they feel pressured to marry. If so now's the time to back out." "You ever worry about your marriage to Jess?" Henry asked, the wedding had really got him thinking too. "No way! I waiting a long time just to get a date with Jess. Besides a week before we got married she had me branded." "Branded," everyone said except Greg. Greg smiled, "Show them." Chris unbuttoned his shirt and showed off a nice tattoo above his heart that read **'Taken'**. "She's got one too. Same tattoo in the same spot." Chris said buttoning up his shirt again. Will looked disgusted, "I can't believe you two would get matching tattoos?" "Why not? I am taken. I can't image every finding someone as compassionate, strong, loving to a fault and passionate." Greg put his hand on Chris, "Ok, I'm going to have to stop you there." He shivered as if disgusted. "Hey young man, Henry isn't the only one about to tie the knot. We all know you are planning to go to the Emule commitment dance with your lady." "Dude, that's right and that's coming up. So you'll be like married for a year until the next dance, right?" Henry asked Greg. "That's how it works. No messy divorce, but on the other hand. Makes you work to keep your lady happy. Otherwise next year, she might go dancing out of your life." Chris, Henry and Greg shared a look only a man in love would understand.

The Next Day

Kate was blissfully happy as she stood ready for the final ceremony. She looked over and thought Will, Henry and Greg looked hungover. Biggie, Tesla and Chris had probably paced themselves.

"Ready," Aunt Z asked as Magnus was adjusting her sheer shoulder wrap. Kate was wearing her dress but without the Headdress and the necklace, from yesterday. Garris said it was a good thing to show off any marks they may have left on each other. He was wearing his blue pants but went with a very thin white sleeveless shirt. As excepted they both took the option of staying married. The Clan roared even louder and longer the yesterday.

There was a small help yourself finger buffet and then Kate and Garris were off again to his place for the next week. After that they would both live in the family home with Aunt Z. It was the way Herusans lived. When children were born the older members of the house were excepted to help with the children. That way the stronger adults were free to do the harder physical jobs.

As the evening party continued on Greg and Henry found themselves dancing with more then a few women. Every time they stepped of the dance floor another clan member or other female would grab them. Chris found Aunt Z had helped him out by stating he was married with children. Which meant he was mostly sought out by older women. Who just want to dance or talk. Will tried to dance with Abby, but his heart wasn't in it. Abby decide it way time to take him side for a talk.

"Will, start talking. Because if we don't figure this out. When we get back the Sanctuary, I'm move to a different room." "Abby look, I know things have been a little strained for us. With everything going on at the new Sanctuary. I mean, Magnus and I are trying to build a new relationship and then there's Ashley." Will was passing slightly and running his hands through his hair. Abby grabbed his arm to make him look at her. "Will, it's more then that. Yes, Magnus has been a mentor, a second mother even. She did things you didn't like or understand. That's what moms do! They give you the old 'because I said so' and you have to deal with it. As far as Ashley goes, I know losing her would be like losing Henry. She was or is family. You want to help her, you want to be the one in her head. But your not! I know you can't stand that Jess calls her bunny. I've read her notes and giving Ashley a nickname. One so far from her old self probably helped. Especially when Ashley's mind reverted to a childlike state. My mom used to call me pumpkin."

Will was looking at Abby's shoes or the ground. Abby wasn't sure, "Will, Magnus said if I wanted to go work with Declan I would need to leave in a week, for City 2… I'm going and I'm going to tell her to send me early. Just so I can settle in. I'll be gone for a few weeks or more, depending on how things go." "Are we breaking up?" Will asked, thinking he's screwed up yet another relationship. "We can call it a break. We can take this time to find out what we both want. Maybe we'll miss each other like crazy or maybe we'll end up just friends. I'd hate for us not to at least stay friends." Abby took his hand, Will gave a weak smile. "Can a friend hug you?" "Yes Will, a friend can hug me." Will didn't know how to feel, about Abby leaving. He was tired of always arguing. When he was away from Clara he missed her like crazy. Maybe this would be a good thing.

Nikola and Magnus had danced most of the evening away. Magnus didn't even bother with batting his hands away, when he got to frisky. Not like anyone there was paying attention. "Helen, are you sure we can slip away somewhere?" Nikola asked in a very husky voice. Magnus had defiantly use the excuse of a crowed dance floor to rub up against him. She could feel how excide she was making him and she loved it. "Nikola, don't pout," she smiled as she turned around to face him. "But I do it so well," he teased. She did want to secretly drag him off. But she also knew keeping him wound up meant when they got home. He would be extra vigorous. Which she also loved.

She took his hand to lead him off the dance floor. "Perhaps, it's time for another break and something cool to drink." "Do you plan to stand in front of me or sit on my lap? I'm not exactly in a gentleman like state." As they neared the drinks table, "Nikola, think of how you would feel if someone walked in on us have sex." Nikola just shrugged. Helen smiled as she turned and handed him a drink. He definitely was putting a strain on the seem on those pants. "Even if it was Jessica or Lizzie?" Again he shrugged as he took a drink. Her smile got wider as she thought of how to get him. "How about if you walked in on Jessica and Chris. With her on top and.." That seem to do it. Nikola started choking on his drink waving his hands. "That did! Thank you for that lovely image, I didn't need." She gave him a peck on the lips, as a sort of apology.

After he finished choking and they stood watching the dance floor. Nikola eyes soften as he looked at Magnus. "Kate and Garris seems really happy. Jess and Christopher seem a really happy couple too." Helen looked at him with almost doe eyes, "They do." "Have you ever been that happy?" Magnus studied her drink, "You mean in a romantic relationship?" Nikola nodded. "Maybe, when I was young and naive." There was a long pass as they watched the crowd. Nikola confessed in almost a whisper in Helen's ear. "I worry sometimes that I'm going to screw this up. I don't want to lose this. I don't want to lose you. Those 60 years we didn't talk nearly killed me." This time Magnus nodded. "Going underground was about starting over. I don't see why we can't. So far, I think we've done well." Nikola rubbed her back and trailed his hand down to hers. Intertwining their fingers, "We have a lot of history, good and bad. Women tend not to forget things like men. (He winked at her) I've always loved you, and you know it. It's a cliché but true, I am a better man when I'm around you." He brought their hands up and kissed hers. Helen thought of how to get out of this intimate conversation with grace. But Nikola beat her to it, "Maybe you could rescue Christopher out there and he can walk you back to the house." "What about you," Magnus asked putting her hands on his sweating shirt. "I'm not tired. I think I'll take a walk before heading back. Try to relax a bit." He shooed her in the direction of Chris.

Chris was happy to see Magnus cut in. They finished the dance and she took his arm as they walked back to the house. Greg caught sight of them and was about to follow when yet another hot young thing grabbed him for a dance.

As they walked along Magnus asked, "Christopher, do you ever worry that you'll mess thing up it Jess?" "Why has she said something," he playfully tried to look worried. "No, I've just been alive so long. Sometimes I forget what it felt like to be young and in love." Chris stopped them near a stop they could sit. "Helen, you have been a live for a long time. But how much of that time did you spend living? How many times have you almost died? Hell, you had to hide your children, so no harm would come to them… If you died tomorrow, would you have any regrets? And since we are talking about love, I mean love life regrets?" Magnus leaned on his shoulders and he put his arm around her, little the brother he'd become. "Not having a lasting relationship, I guess. I mean one with true intimacy. Dear Lord, I sound like Jess now." Chris laughed, "What is love? I know her moods, how she takes her drinks, how much salt she likes in her food. I know when she worried or just plain fed-up. And she know me. She knows how to turn me on with a look. She know when I'm being serous and not to push me. She knows when I just need time to myself to decompress." "Yes, but she's telepathic." "No, not when we were dating. She was only empathic, feeling things when we touched. With all that said. That's when I knew I had to make her mine. I couldn't risk any other man coming along and thinking she was available." Magnus was about to protest the 'mine'. Chris held up his had, "And she was dam sure not going to let any woman think that I was available." He smirked, "Have you ever seen or noticed my tattoo. Or as Jess calls it her brand." Maguns shook her head, "I know you have a tattoo on your chest. But I've never seen what it says." He showed it to her. Magnus laughed, "That's my girl, **'Taken'** and that mark." She pointed to a fading hickey. Chris just smiled taking her hand as he stood.

"Helen, whether you're a mermaid and live 400 years or a Emule and live 60. Life is short and real love, the kind that feels like a warm blanket on a cold snowy night. That is rare! If you find it, hang on to. Otherwise someone's discarded item is another's treasure. After all do you think I could ever find another one like Jessica." "Dear Lord, let's not even think how scary that could be, 2 Jessica's." She linked her arm as they walked on. "We will just have to hope little Elizabeth has plenty of her father in her. That Rolling Thunder can be quite unpredictable." They laughed as they walked in the house.

**Epilog:**

After a week of the best sex Kate had ever had. Garris had to return to his duties and Kate and Aunt Z had to talk about who was going to be responsible for what duties in the home. Now that Aunt Z made it clear this was Kate's home and what she said goes. Aunt Z did warn her that she still excepted to receive the Elder Respect she was due. Kate admitted to being the worst cook and aske Aunt Z to take charge of the kitchen for now. Except for when the Big Guy to came over and helper with her dessert skills. She had at least started making half decent cakes.

Kate checked her messages, most were from the women in the clan. But one caught her eye, from the Sanctuary. She had forgotten about the surprise Jess had set up for Tesla's. There was a brief note and a recording of the whole thing. Kate hit play, like she was watching her favorite show.

'Kate, hope you're not too sore. An Epsom salt bath with either frankincense or lavender will help. Chris should having given you the gift bag I sent. That was the main reason I had us take our honeymoon in Oregon. I wasn't planning to leave the hotel much. And even working on a farm, my muscles never were so sore. Anyways, you wanted to see Nikola's reaction to his gift. Watch and enjoy.'

The Video showed them setting up. Erika had set up 4 different cameras in the living area. She wanted to make sure she didn't miss a thing. Jess and Gina set up the large corner cage Greg had built after Bromley carried up to the Unit.

"You really think he is going to flip out?" Erika asked, checking the cameras on her tablet. "Nikola has always loved bird, but pigeons and doves are his favorite." Gina answered, putting in the final perch. "I was not going to bring pigeons in here. Dove I like, and I think Lizzie will like them too." Jess handed Gina the nest to place in there. "Well, you are all set up to record for Kate and for posterity." They all wave at one camera, "HI KATE."

_(Kate laughed)_

There was to be an alert from Cricket. When the group had just entered the Sanctuary. Cricket had falsely said Jess needed to see Nikola right away. Magnus knew something was fishy, Jess had been acting odd before they left.

As Nikola opened the door to the Unit, he started sniffing the air. Then like a dog, turned his head a listened. "For heaven sakes Nikola, stop blocking the door," Magnus chimed. "No, it can't be?" Gina and Jess were sitting on the sofa. Pretending to read to Lizzie. Nikola dropped his bag and starred, "How?" Was the only word he could get out. Jess couldn't help but look into one of the cameras. "Everyone have a good time at the wedding?" Magnus dropped her bag next to Nikola's, with her hands on her hips. "Really, Really? Carry to explain this?" Jess stood up all innocent as Nikola was losing him mind. He knelt down and was speaking softly to the birds.

"What… oh those. Well, I miss not having animals around. It's good for kids to grow up with pets. I didn't think a dog or cat was appropriate. So the next logical step was birds." Jess walked up behind Nikola and put her hand on his shoulder. "I did think about a few different birds. I've always wanted an African Grey. But I thought the soft sounds of doves would be more relaxing." Nikola looked at her like a child asking permission, "I suppose I have to wait to play with them? All these knew people and noises." "I think that would probably be best. They are a little unnerved right now." Nikola got up and took Jess by the hand. When they walked about 10 feet from the cage. He reached down and placed his arms under her bottom to pick her up. "You sneaky little! Kiddo, I have never loved you more!" Jess actually squealed out of shock, but covered her mouth to not scare the birds. Nikola put her down and kissed both her hands. "I am going to take a shower and then you and I will have a drink and we can pick out names." Nikola kissed her on the cheek. Turning around he saw a very large Chris with folder arms staring at him. In a mocking tone, "Not to worry, old bean, I knew about the surprise. But I different lost the bet on how excided you'd get." "Seriously," Magnus flung her arms out looking around. "Does anyone care to fill me in?" "I asked Declan on his last order to the surface to get live doves, when he ordered pigeons." "Declan and Chris knew, what about the cage?" She turned and stared at Greg, "Gregory Watson Magnus?" "I'm beat, think I'll have a shower and off to bed for me." Greg made a hasty retreat to his room. Erika bounced in the door with Alister, "Dam, I missed it." Jess pointed to the cameras, "Don't worry, we always have instant replay." "I give up," Magnus said as she grabbed her bag and headed for her room.

Erika with Alister and Gina with Lizzie and Jess all waved at one of the cameras. "Well Kate, I said he'd be excited. But even I didn't think he'd be that excited." Jess said holder her stomach like she still had butterflies. "Can't wait to see you on your next visit," Erika added.

Kate closed the video, she knew that Biggie wasn't a big fan of Tesla. But even he'd have to admit that was hilarious. She couldn't wait to show him at her next cooking lesson.


End file.
